Luigi's Dilemma
by supermariogirl
Summary: AU. Luigi has always been the "second" brother, overshadowed by Mario. However, with the help of his friends, he will find happiness within himself. But being a Mario brother is never easy. Meanwhile, E. Gadd's granddaughter, Alice, is new to the Mushroom Kingdom. (Humanized AU, please read the introductory chapter for more details)(LuigiXDaisy, with a hint of MarioXPeach)
1. Introduction and AU Info

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Now, it's been a while since I last wrote for Super Mario. But during the past couple years, I had an idea for a fic, but only now is it coming into fruition. However, I'm a bit worried that this idea will sound super ridiculous or weird, so I have to try to explain it the best I can.**_

 _ **In a lot of fandoms, there is a fanfic trope that I haven't really seen happen for Super Mario fics(at least to my knowledge anyway). Basically, you take nonhuman characters and make an AU where they're human(or at least, appear to be human). I've seen it happen in the Portal fandom, that's where I was introduced to the concept. I liked the idea a lot and found it fascinating. But I'm kinda surprised that I haven't seen much of this trope in the Mario fandom. So I decided, someone has to make a Human AU for Super Mario, and that someone is me! Now, I have a feeling that not everyone is familiar with this idea, and readers will probably think this idea is too weird and I'm probably going to immediately regret sharing it the moment I hit the Publish button. But I'm open to criticisms and I'm really doing this for fun. And I would love seeing more of this trope in the Mario fandom.**_

 _ **So anyway, I'm currently in the process of writing a story that takes place in this AU. However, I won't post the first chapter until the entire thing is written out and done, because I really don't want to procrastinate on this story because I've been wanting to do this since 2015. I decided to post an introductory chapter to explain how this AU is going to work. That way, readers will get an idea on what has changed from canon, and it's a little something to put out while the story is being written. I figured maybe I could share my idea for now and see what happens. But just know that this particular story will focus more on Luigi(sorry Mario, but Luigi needs his turn!). The title is most likely temporary until I think of something else. There WILL be an OC, and they will be a secondary main character(though I'm still unsure how big of a role they'll play... they will be important to the story, though)**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So here is the main info on this new AU. I encourage readers to give their opinions and those with questions to ask away! I will happily answer any questions you may have.**_

 **The Disclaimer Song:**

 _I make stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

In this AU of Super Mario, the human characters remain the same, but most of the nonhuman characters(such as Goombas, Koopas, Boos, etc) have been humanized. However, some of their characteristics still remain, and there is still a lot of magic and mystery surrounding the Mushroom Kingdom. It's filled with many different and diverse kinds of people.

Goombas are typically short folks. Their skin tones range from tan to very dark brown, but hair and eye colors may vary from person to person. There are a lot of them working for Bowser, but most prefer to live a peaceful life in the Mushroom Kingdom. Some of them have wings that allow them to fly.

Koopas, in contrast, are mostly tall. They are known for being able to run quickly, and a lot of them run marathons(however, it is a common stereotype as well). They usually have yellowish skin, and most have either red or green hair(but some can have blue or blonde hair, but it isn't as common). Like Goombas, some of them have wings. Bowser is still their leader, but some of them don't follow him.

Toads in this world are still much like the Toads in canon. They are short, and have mushroom hats. They just have a slightly more humanlike appearance. They range from having super pale white skin, to having very dark brown skin.

Lakitus still ride on clouds. Their appearances are similar to Koopas, but their hair can be any color. Lakitu children enjoy keeping Spinies as pets.

Hammer Bros(and all the other "Bros") are Koopas trained to fight in the military. Unfortunately, not all Koopas have the ability to become Hammer Bros.

Shy Guys are a cult of people who wear robes and masks. What is their goal? Only they know. It is a mystery what they look like underneath.

Boos are pale people. They can have white or gray hair, and still have most of their abilities(floating, invisibility, going through walls, the usual). They are still different from the usual ghosts. They can still be sucked up with a vacuum cleaner, though. Most Boo families don't own any vacuums. And they still like to scare people, too.

Dry Bones(and all the other "Dry" enemies) are just skeletons. They are only seen working for Bowser, because it would be quite unsettling to see them in public.

Chain Chomps are dogs in this world. And just like dogs in real life, they are freaking adorable and just awesome.

However, not everyone in this AU is humanized. Yoshis, Piranha Plants, Spinies, Bob-ombs and Buzzy Beetles remain exactly as they are in the game. It just wouldn't make sense for these particular creatures to be personified. After all, if ALL the characters were human, some things would get weird.

Like the games, Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach many times, and the Mario Bros rescue her. But in this humanized world, rescuing Peach involves stealth, and their adventures involve the brothers sneaking past guards and into the castle and silently freeing the princess. They are still famous heroes in the Mushroom Kingdom, as whenever they do rescue the princess, there is a celebration. So don't worry, Mario isn't a mass Goomba murderer in this AU. Mario has fought Bowser many times, but has never "killed" him.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? Like it? Love it? Hate it? It was a bit difficult thinking of ways to "humanize" the Mushroom Kingdom. But I really wanted to do this so I tried my best. I would have kept the characters the way they are normally, but I wanted my story to be a bit different than the others.**

 **Once I finish the final chapter, I'll start posting on a schedule(and often!) But for now, enjoy this idea! See you soon!**


	2. A Normal Day

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with the first chapter of my new story. Now, I know I said I would wait until the whole story was finished. I'm almost done with the story. I just finished the sixth chapter. But I got so excited to post the story that I decided to post the first chapter early.**_

 _ **I'm also changing the title and summary a bit to fit the story more. Also, even though Luigi is the main character of this story, it will also focus on another character, an OC of mine. I'll try to balance the two and give them an equal amount of screentime(the written equivalent of screen time?). But this first chapter is Luigi centric. It's also kinda short, but future chapters will be longer, I promise. I hope you enjoy it.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

 _I make stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was out saving the princess once again from the evil King Bowser. Luigi had decided to stay behind this time. He'd had his fair share of adventure already.

He decided he was going to visit his old friend Professor E. Gadd. It had been several years since the Dark Moon incident, and the old Professor had moved elsewhere to a small town near Boggly Woods. He was still doing paranormal research like always, but now he lived somewhere that wasn't so remote.

After grabbing his signature hat(and some coins just in case), he walked outside. He whistled a little tune on his way. He had greeted a few townsfolk, as he and his brother were pretty well known. He decided to visit the local bakery for a snack.

"Well if it isn't the famous Luigi!" the baker exclaimed, smiling. "Say, where's your brother?" he questioned.

"Out saving the princess." Luigi replied.

"I see." the baker stated. "So, what would you like?" he asked.

Luigi looked around for a bit. "Hmm... I guess I'll have some bread." he told the baker.

"They'll be ready in a few minutes." the baker replied as he pulled out some bread from the oven. "You know, my husband and I are huge fans of you guys."

"Really?" Luigi asked.

"Of course. You're the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, right?"

"Well, my brother has done more than I have." Luigi sighed.

"Don't sweat it, dude." the baker told him. "Didn't you save Evershade Valley that one time? My cousin's from there."

"I guess you're right." Luigi replied. "I just don't think I could measure up to him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be just as great of a hero as your brother one day." the baker assured him.

"You think so?"

"I know so." he replied. "Anyway, your bread's done. That will be three coins." Luigi handed the baker the correct amount of coins and the baker handed him the loaf of bread in return. "Thank you for buying from Toadtown Bakery!"

Luigi waved to the baker as he left. As he was on his way to the Warp Pipes, he thought about what the baker told him. He felt happier when he realized that he had someone looking up to him. He wasn't as well known and charismatic as his red clad brother, so this meant a lot to him.

After several minutes, he made it to a Warp Pipe. Without hesitation, he went down the pipe that lead to Bogville, the town near Boggly Woods.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one. Things will pick up pretty soon. I'll try to finish the rest of the story before posting the second chapter, but if demand is high I might put up another chapter early, we'll see. I'm just excited to show more of this AU. Like always, please leave your opinions in a review. If you liked the story, Favorite or Follow. Thanks for reading. Peace!**


	3. E Gadd's House

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Sorry for the long wait. I have most of the story done, but I decided to post the chapters that are already done.**_

 _ **Mysterious memer: Thanks for the advice! Can you tell me what that fanfic you're talking about is? I'm kinda curious. Also, Alice will be a major character but she won't be THE main character. I actually went back and cut some parts out of the story so that she doesn't take too much of the spotlight. She will play more important roles in future stories however. I already have some ideas.**_

 _ **Anyway, let the chapter begin!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

 _I make stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Luigi arrived at Professor E. Gadd's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and the old professor was there.

"Why, Luigi!" he greeted. "What a surprise! It's nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Professor." the green clad plumber replied.

"Why don't you come in?" E. Gadd offered. The both of them walked into the living room.

"So, how's your research going?" Luigi asked.

"Very well." the scientist responded. "I've gotten plenty of progress done. Your adventure in Evershade Valley had caused me to make a breakthrough in paranormal science! I even won an award for it."

"Congratulations!" Luigi commented.

"Why, thank you." Elvin replied. "However, I'm currently taking a small break for now. I'm getting old, y'know?"

"Gappa?" a voice called. "Your tea is done." A woman walked into the room carrying a tray. She had raven hair tied in a bun, with bangs that barely covered her violet eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved, faded magenta dress that went below her knees and black flats.

"Who's this?" Luigi asked.

"This is my granddaughter, Alice." the scientist told him. "I've been getting old, sonny. There are some things I can no longer do. So Alice here decided to help me out here and there." he explained as Alice put the tray on the table. "Alice, this is Luigi."

"You mean, the Luigi?" Alice asked, slightly shocked. "Gappa told me about you. He said you saved your brother twice from ghosts. It's an honor to meet you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, too." Luigi replied as the both of them shook hands. Alice was about to ask E. Gadd if he needed anything else when Luigi's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, bro!" Mario's voice rang through the phone. "Peach and I are back! We were wondering if you would like to come over to the castle for some cake."

"I would, but I'm at E. Gadd's right now." the younger brother replied.

"He can come, too." the red clad plumber suggested. "There's plenty of cake here. Besides, Daisy's going to be there."

Luigi blushed at the thought of spending time with Daisy. "That's a good idea." Luigi replied. "Thanks, bro."

"No problemo." Mario said. "Ciao."

"Ciao." Luigi repeated as he hung up. "Hey, Professor, Mario and Peach are inviting us for cake. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, I need a break from my studies." the professor stated. "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?" she responded.

"Maybe you should come, too. You need to get out of the house a little more." he told her.

"Really?" she smiled. "Thank you! I need to go get ready!" she exclaimed excitedly. She went to her room.

"I didn't know you had a granddaughter, Professor." Luigi stated.

"Yeah, I hadn't seen her since she was a child." he told him. "She's from Evershade Valley." he explained. "She recently moved out of her parents' house. It was quite sudden."

"I wonder why..." Luigi wondered aloud.

"I don't know, she never told me why she moved out. But she's pleasant to have around. Sometimes she helps out with my research. Only a little, though. I try not to let her get too involved, I don't want her to get hurt. Paranormal research is one of the most dangerous fields in the world of science."

"That's understandable." Luigi replied. "I would feel the same way."

"But sometimes I wonder if I'm being overprotective." Elvin told him. "It's a feeling you get when you have a grandkid."

"I'm ready!" Alice exclaimed as she walked into the room, wearing a dress like the one before, but much cleaner, and purple. Her long hair was now let down.

"Great!" the professor said as the three walked out the door and left the house.

"I think this'll be fun." Luigi commented. He wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward to seeing Daisy again. It had been a while since they last seen each other. He had developed a little crush on the flower princess. He wanted to tell her for quite some time, but he would always chicken out at the last second. But he was determined to tell her soon. Maybe today will be the day...

* * *

 **And that was chapter 2! Things will pick up soon. I hope I did alright. The next chapter will be posted soon. I'll try to update whenever I can. Anyway, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Question of the Day: How would you react if you met someone famous?**


	4. Picnic

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Two chapters in one day! I decided to throw in another chapter before I go to sleep.**_

 _ **Phantombullets240: You got to met Charles Martinet? Lucky. I can't believe he voices the Mario Bros AND the Wario Bros too. He's really talented and iconic. And thank you for liking the story!**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but it'll lead up to the next part of the story.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

 _I make stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

(except Alice)

* * *

The three had taken a Warp Pipe to Peach's Castle in no time. When they arrived, they were lead to the gardens, where Mario, Peach, and Daisy were waiting. They were enjoying a nice picnic with some cake.

"Hey, Bro!" Mario called. "Over here!" They joined the group. "Hey, Professor!"

"LUIGI!" Daisy exclaimed as she ran to the green clad plumber and gave him a big hug. "It's so great to see you!" Luigi blushed.

"G-great to see you, too." Luigi greeted shyly. She let go of him and saw E. Gadd and Alice.

"So...who's the chick in the purple dress?" Daisy asked curious.

"Daisy!" Peach criticized. "Don't be so blunt!" She turned to Alice. "What's your name, dear?"

"My name's Alice." she told the flower princess. "Alice Noble, the professor's granddaughter. It's nice to meet you, your highnesses." she greeted as she curtsied.

"Aw, you don't hafta do that!" Daisy laughed out loud. "And call me Daisy, no need for that "your highness" stuff."

"Oh, okay." Alice replied.

"Why don't you all sit down and enjoy some cake?" Peach suggested.

"Thank you, princess." Luigi said as they all sat down.

"So, I was thinking..." Peach told them. "Of hosting a celebration, in honor of Mario rescuing me again. But I was thinking of something a bit more... formal."

"Like what?" Daisy interrupted while eating a slice of cake.

"Daisy! What did I say about talking while eating?" Peach complained.

"Calm down, Peachie." Daisy teased. "Try to live a little."

Peach rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was thinking of having a ball."

"That sounds like fun." Luigi stated. He liked the idea. He couldn't bring himself to tell Daisy at that moment in front of everyone, but maybe at the ball, he could spend some time alone with her, and tell her about his feelings.

"I agree." Mario added.

"I'm thinking next Friday night." The pink princess continued. "It's been a while since I've had one."

"That's in seven days. Do ya think it's enough time?" Daisy questioned.

"I'm sure I'll have time to prepare. I need to prepare decorations, music, the food... so much to do..."

"My cousin's a baker." Alice stated. They all looked at her. "If you need catering, maybe I can ask him to help?" There was silence for a while.

"You know... that's a good idea..." Peach admitted. "How good is your cousin?"

"Well, his bakery's doing pretty well." Alice told her.

"Maybe he can provide the food. You should see if you can get a hold of him." Daisy suggested.

"I'm sure he would love to bake for a royal ball! I'll see if I can call him later." Alice replied.

"Well, now that we have that all set, what about the other things, Peach?" Daisy asked with her mouthful, once again.

"Well, I can try to figure something out. After all, I still have a week left. But this ball will be grand. You'll all be invited, too." Peach announced. "Alice, you should come, too."

"Really?" she replied in surprise. "Why, thank you!"

* * *

A little while later, E. Gadd got up.

"Anyway." E. Gadd spoke up. "I need to check up on some things. This was fun, but we gotta get going."

"And I need to prepare for the ball." Peach said, getting up.

"Come on, bro. We gotta get going, too." Mario admitted. Everyone else stood up while Peach put the cake into a container. Daisy took the picnic blanket and folded it.

"We'll be seeing you on Friday. Alice, try to be here a few hours early, okay?" Peach asked.

"I'll be there, don't worry!" she replied.

They all waved to each other as the brothers left the gardens, then the professor and Alice.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 3! Next chapter will be a bit more eventful. I might post the next chapter tomorrow but we'll see what happens. Remember to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Question of the Day: Do you like cake?**


	5. Preparing For The Ball

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with another chapter of Luigi's Dilemma. This is where things will pick up a little.**_

 _ **Phantombullets240: I agree. I really like Daisy even though my friends think she's annoying. I wish she got more attention. And that's a really interesting story. I've only been to one con but I didn't meet anyone famous.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the next chapter.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

 _I make stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

(except Alice)

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Luigi was getting ready for the ball when the phone rang. He thought about the ball, and how he was both excited and nervous. _"Okay, tonight, I have to tell her how I feel. I can't just let my feelings ball up inside me like this."_ he thought to himself. _"But what if she rejects me? After all, she is a princess, and I'm just a plumber..."_

"Hey Bro?" Mario called from downstairs. "You almost ready?"

"In a second!" Luigi replied, adjusting his tux. He went back downstairs.

"You seem a bit nervous, is something going on?" Mario asked.

"It's n-nothing, bro." the younger brother told him.

"I know what's going on." the red clad plumber smiled. "It's Daisy, you like her, don't you?"

"What?" Luigi asked. "What made you think that?"

"It's kind of obvious. The way you act around her, anyone could see it." Mario told him.

"Oh, well I do like her." Luigi explained. "But I don't know if she likes me back. I want to tell her, but I'm scared."

"You, Luigi, who rescued me from ghosts twice, is scared of asking a girl out?" the older brother teased.

"Come on, bro! This is different." Luigi exclaimed. Mario put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you got this. I have a feeling she likes you back." Mario assured him.

"You think so?" Luigi asked.

"I know so. Anyway, it's getting dark, we should probably get going." Mario said, looking at the clock on the wall. The brothers got everything they needed and left the living room, closing the door as they left.

* * *

Somewhere, in the center of the Koopa Kingdom, a large king was sitting on his throne. He had firey red hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He also wore a spiked collar and bracelets. He was currently very pissed off.

"I can't believe it!" he yelled. "Foiled again by that Mario! I can't stand losing to that poor excuse of a plumber!" He stomped around with his large boots. "Why do I always fail to beat him! I just want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and make Peach marry me! Is that too much to ask?!"

"Um, excuse me, Lord Bowser." someone interrupted. A man wearing thick glasses and a long, blue robe walked into the room. "May I suggest something?"

"What is it, Kamek?" Bowser demanded. "Can't you see I'm wallowing in defeat?!"

"Well, I apologize, your Crankiness." Kamek replied. "But maybe I know a way to defeat Mario."

"Spit it out, then!" The red haired king yelled.

"What if you kidnapped both Peach and Mario?" the wizard suggested. "That way, Mario can't rescue the princess if he's caught."

"That's a stupid idea!" Bowser criticized, then thought for a moment. "Wait, I have an even better idea!"

"And what is that?" Kamek asked.

"What if I kidnapped both Peach and Mario?" Bowser mused. "That way, Mario can't rescue the princess if he's caught!"

"Uhh..."

"Man, that's the best idea I've ever had!" the king mentally patted himself on the back.

Kamek was about to say something, but decided not to.

"Well, don't just stand there, tell the armies to get ready!" Bowser yelled.

Kamek sighed as he left. "I don't get paid enough for this."

* * *

 **Uh oh, looks like Bowser is planning something! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Question of the Day: How do you feel about having a crush on someone?**


	6. The Ball Begins

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with some breaking news! I have an Ao3! That's right, from now on I will be posting my stories both on here and on Archive of Our Own. The link to my Ao3 is on my profile. Right now I have this story, I Know Places, and some Steven Universe one shots that I haven't posted on here.**_

 _ **Anyway, sorry for taking so long for this chapter.**_

 _ **P hantombullets22: Thanks! I originally was going to put a different villain in this story instead of Bowser. But I decided to replace him with Bowser.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

 _I make stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

What am I going to say to her?" Luigi thought to himself. "I can't just say 'hey, I love you!', that wouldn't work! Oh, what to do, what to do..."

"Is everything alright, bro?" Mario asked, interrupting Luigi's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." he replied. He had thought up numerous conversations in his head, ways it could go wrong. He wasn't as charismatic as his older brother. But he decided that tonight, he would finally muster up the courage to tell her his feelings.

"If you say so..." Mario trailed off.

* * *

They both arrived at the castle. It was lit up beautifully.

"There you are!" they heard Daisy exclaim. She was at the castle entrance, wearing a strapless, yellow ballgown. She ran towards Luigi and gave him a big hug, the usual greeting. "I'm so glad you came! Look at you! You look really handsome!"

Luigi blushed "Really?" he questioned. "You think I look... handsome?"

"Of course!" she told him.

"Hey, Daisy?" Mario asked. "Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Peach?"

"Oh, she's helping Alice get ready." the flower princess explained. "Peachy usually takes a while to get ready, but she'll be here soon."

"Oh, well, I can wait a while. I might just go walk around for now." Mario said as he went into the castle.

"So... um, Daisy? Do you maybe want to... go for a walk in the garden?" he asked.

"Sure!" she accepted as the two started walking together.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy were walking through Peach's garden. The moon was already out, and the stars in the sky were glimmering.

"This is beautiful, isn't it?" Daisy murmured.

"Y-yeah..." Luigi trailed off, nervously. "Okay, it's now or never. I gotta tell her."

"Weeg, is everything okay?" Daisy asked, concerned.

"Daisy? Do you like being friends with me?" he questioned.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "You're like, my best friend besides Peach!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh, well, I was wondering... if... j-just maybe..." he stammered. He took a deep breath. "Maybe we can be... more than friends?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I-I mean, like... boyfriend and girlfriend?" he responded. "Oh no, she's gonna laugh at me, here it comes..."

"You... you feel that way about me?" Daisy replied, in shock. "I had no idea..."

"I do have feelings for you." Luigi nervously told her. "I've had feelings for you for a while..."

"You have?"

"Yeah... ever since we met. I liked your personality, and how you would always be yourself. You have this confidence and pride... I've always admired that."

Daisy gave him a big hug, much to his surprise. "I've had feelings for you, too! The way you're so humble, and kind. I know you think Mario has the most charisma, but I always thought you were you're own kind of special. I was worried that you only thought of me as a friend!"

"I thought the same thing!" the green hatted plumber gasped.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" the flower princess asked.

"Yes, but under one condition..." Luigi told her.

"What's that?" she asked, confused.

"I get to be the boyfriend." he stated.

"Weegee, you silly willy, you!" she gave him a peck on the cheek and laughed. Luigi blushed like crazy. They continued walking together, this time, holding hands.

* * *

 **And that ends another chapter. I was looking forward to this part since Luaisy is a long time OTP. The next chapter will be here soon! Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Making Friends

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! I apologize for the late chapter. I was stuck for a while, but I think I got it. This one's a bit short, and it focuses more on Alice, but the next chapter will be better.**_ _ **Speaking of Alice, I created a blog on Tumblr where you can ask her questions! The blog is called "ask-alice-noble" and it's still brand new, but I'll answer any questions in character, and also reveal more about her! Nothing much to say, other than the fact I have a Halloween themed Kippea oneshot coming on the 13th. Anyway, here's the story.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

 _I write stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Alice looked around at the sight before her, it was so much to take in.

The crowds of people, the large ballroom, her purple ballgown, it reminded her of the fairytale movies she had watched as a child.

The girl didn't really think she'd ever get to experience anything like this, and she was quite grateful that Princess Peach allowed her to attend. So far, her time in the Mushroom Kingdom went better than she expected.

She decided to walk over to the refreshments table. She saw the many different things her cousin had made for the ball, feeling a bit proud to have a talented cousin.

Just then, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Oh... oh!" a soft voice replied. "It's okay." The voice belonged to a woman with curly pink hair, dark brown skin, and a very dark magenta dress. "It's my fault."

"No, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Alice told her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Vivian." the girl answered.

"That's a pretty name." the Evershadian girl complimented.

"Thanks!" Vivian responded. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Alice." she said with a smile. "I like your dress, by the way."

"R-really? Thank you! I like your accent. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Evershade Valley." she told her. "I haven't been in the Mushroom Kingdom for that long."

"You speak English really well, then."

"Well, I was taught at a young age. But my accent still leaks through occasionally." Alice explained. "I guess you can't be perfect at everything, you know?"

"Do you think you could teach me a bit of Evershadian sometime?" Vivian asked.

"If you'd like." Alice accepted. "Sure."

* * *

As the night went on, Alice and Vivian got to know each other. Alice told her about how she wanted to be an actress, and Vivian told her about how she met Mario.

Apparently, Vivian and Mario worked together at some point a few years back. She told her all about how she decided to stand up for herself against her cruel sisters, and how she helped Mario on his journey to solve the mystery of the Thousand Year Door.

"That must have been difficult." Alice told her. "Standing up to family. Do you ever talk to them?"

"Sometimes." she replied. "But I know they're trying to repair our relationship. They aren't as cruel as they used to be, and I think they've learned their lesson."

"Oh, that's nice." she responded, then sighed. "I wish I can say the same for me. I've been in a similar situation myself, but I don't know if I can solve it as easily as you did."

"You have?" Vivian asked. "Do tell."

"Okay." she said. "You see, my father-"

She was interrupted when a loud crash was heard. The two shared confused looks for a moment, wondering what had just happened. Everyone looked towards the center of the ballroom to see Bowser, the King of the Darklands himself.

"This party has been canceled!" he yelled.

Panic ensued throughout the ballroom.


End file.
